


Fur and Chains

by Notsalony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Anal, BDSM, Bondage, CBT, Complete, Dominance, Double Penetration, Finished, Forced Sex, Human Trafficking, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Other, Pain, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Punishment, Sex Magic, Sex Slave, Spanking, Suffering, Tattooing Cum Control, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Cedric survived the Triwizard Tournament.  But surviving isn’t always a good thing.  Now he is in the fight of his life to determine if he’ll live through his tormented enslavement or if he’ll ever be free.  Or maybe he’ll grow to love the feel of chains on naked skin while roughly being taken on fur by his captor.





	Fur and Chains

**Author's Note:**

> See bottom for translations. As Victor and his classmates are from Bulgaria, they speak Bulgarians. So their spells will be in Bulgarian instead of Latin and English like the British Wizards we know and love.
> 
> Created for Commissioner #5
> 
> I do not speak Bulgarian or French. I do use Google translate and a host of other sites.

“Dublikat!” A blast of silver light hit him in the forehead.  “Stanete v bezsŭznanie!” The words came hot on the tails of the last spell and the world swam into darkness as he felt like he was falling to the floor.   
  
“Sŭbudete se!” Cedric sat up with a start, the world filing his sight for the first time in he didn’t know how long.  He sat there confused, looking around, slowly gathering his wits to understand what was going on.  He was slowly realizing he was sitting in a room, all wood, and covered in random furs.  He frowned as he tried to place where he was, nothing was making any sense.  Why was he here and why was he sitting on the floor.  He shook his head and slowly realized Victor Krum was standing in front of him.   
  
“What’s going on?  Where am I?”   
  
“You are in my quarters.” Victor bowed.   
  
“What am I doing here?”   
  
“I selected you.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Is… ancient wizarding tradition.  I have taken you to be my _seks rob_.”   
  
“You’re what?” Cedric frowned, confused as to what was going on.   
  
“The words… I am unfamiliar with your tongue.” His accent was harsh as he frowned.  “A slave for bedrooms.”   
  
“Your sex slave?!” Cedric looked horrified.   
  
“Yes.  That.” Victor nodded.   
  
“I’m a guy.”   
  
“Yes.  What point would there be otherwise?”   
  
“You like guys?”   
  
“I like what and who I like.” Victor shrugged.   
  
“Victor… I… I’m flattered but… I can’t…. I don’t want..”   
  
“Your wants… are no longer matters of concern.” Victor nodded.   
  
“Victor, I don’t think you understand…”   
  
“You don’t understand _rob_.  You are not a man, not a wizard.  You are _rob_ , slave.  You have no rights, and no say.  It is why you are gol.”   
  
“Gol?”   
  
“How you say… with out clothing.”   
  
“Naked…?” Cedric looked down at his clothes and frowned.  “Victor… I’m fully dressed.   
  
“Oh… the spell.” He picked up his curved wand and with a gesture that Cedric wasn’t familiar with he intoned.  “Razkrie!” A blue mist blew out of his wand and Cedric’s clothing seemed to vanish as if they melted away from him, leaving him naked and chained to the floor.   
  
“What… how…?”   
  
“We placed your clothing on the duplicate I put in your stead.”   
  
“My what?” Cedric paused.   
  
“No one is looking for you.” Victor smiled. “We left a double… a second of you… dressed him in your clothes, and left him to go home to your father.”   
  
“But magical duplicates…”   
  
“I gave it enough power, a month or two from now he’ll have an accident and die.  Your father will mourn you and there will be no search.  No rescue.  No escape.” He walked up and took Cedric’s chin in his hand.  “Do not worry my _galenik_.”   
  
“Victor…”   
  
“Please me and you will know only little pain.  Displease me… and you will know pain.”   
  
“p-pain?”   
  
“Bolka.” Victor whispers and Cedric screams as he writhes on the fur that will serve as his bed.  His body throbbing with a dull ache that seemed to ebb and flow through his being but raised and began to build before he flicked his wand away and it vanished.   
  
“w-why?” Cedric’s voice was low and broken.   
  
“ _Galenik_ because you are so beautiful when you are in pain.” Victor crouched down and looked Cedric in the eyes as he picked up his chin again.  “For now… a gift.” Victor’s wand flicked down to Cedric’s erection and spoke.  “Vŭzbuzhdam.”   
  
“Ung…” Cedric moaned, his soft cock filling with blood as it became almost painfully erect.  Victor reached down and stroked Cedric before concentrating on the tip and pealing back Cedric’s foreskin, he began to roughly finger around the crown of Cedric’s dick.   
  
“Such a lovely thing my _Galenik_.” Cedric put the tip of his wand into Cedric’s piss slit.   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“Srebŭren prŭsten!” He intoned and Cedric screamed, shivering and sobbing as a ring of pure silver grew from the tip of Victor’s wand through the tip of Cedric’s cock, piercing the sensitive flesh and leaving him sobbing on his side.   
  
“Such a pretty boy.” Victor stroked Cedric’s cheek.  “You take pain so beautifully my _Galenik_.” Victor stood and walked to the door of the chamber, leaving Cedric to pant and try to regain his composure.  His body feeling half broken from the pain earlier but despite the pain radiating out of his groin now, his cock would not go down.  “One last thing… no masturbating.” Victor gave him a dark look.  “That…” He gestured to Cedric’s cock.  “Belongs to me.” He walked out of the chamber and Cedric could sense the magic used to seal the door behind him.   
  
On wobbly knees he slowly stood, his chains rattling as he moved.  He stepped off the furs and moved slowly to the window, expecting the chains to stop him but realizing the place the chain came from seemed to grow new links as he moved around.  Looking out the window he realized there was a bubble of air around the ship and they were sailing under the water.  Moving by magic and making Cedric wonder about the spells involved.  He started looking around for his wand but slowly realized it wasn’t there.  Victor had said they duplicated him.  They gave the double his clothes… maybe his wand too?   
  
Shit.   
  
He slammed his fists down on the table and winched when the chain caught the ring in his swollen tip.  Cedric bit his lip and whimpered as he had to lower his arms and try to untangle the chain and his new piercing.  He’d never had any kind of piercing before, but something told him he’d have to start to be a lot more careful with it.  Looking down at his angry looking penis Cedric wondered what else was coming if this was just the beginning.   
  
At least he was alone.  Alone…. Without a wand and without any means of telling his family that he was alive or where he was.  Or escaping.  Not that he was sure he knew how to escape any of this.  He looked around the room and tried to figure out what he could do.  He paused as he noticed Victor’s desk against one wall.  It couldn’t be that simple.  He drifted over there, trying not to trip over the chain as it grew and started sorting through Victor’s things till he noticed a bottle of magic ink and a broken quill with just a hint of the enchantments left in it.  It wasn’t a wand, but it was a start.   
  
Cedric had always been good with charms.  And sometimes for charms, all you needed was a spark of magic in the thing to play around with.  He slowly walked back to where his _bed_ apparently was; the fur he’d woken up on.  He glanced at the bed and realized that he’d probably only be in it when Victor wanted sex.  He shivered and sat down.  He dipped the broken quill in the ink and let it soak in before he took the chain in his hand and began to scrawl symbols.  He needed to change some of the properties of the ink if he was going to have a shot at getting out of here.   
  
As he finished the last silvery symbol the ink seemed to flash with a faint glow.  Dipping the quill into that glow, he dropped it into the ink.  The spell he’d managed to work transferred to the ink making it a magical activator for written spells.  He dipped the quill again and decided to learn what the hell was on this chain.   
  
_Cognosco_.  He wrote first.  _Intellego_.  He wrote on the next link.  The charms on this chain must be powerful to take two spells and tell him nothing.  _Intelligo_.  The chains began to shimmer.  But beyond that nothing seemed to happen.  Damn it.  _Agnosco_. He wrote the last spell he knew for revealing or identifying magic on an object.  The chains began to glow and words began to form on the chains.   
  
_Ot stenata do tochkata na svŭrzvane pozvolete na tazi veriga da raste i da raste, neka charŭt i magiyata na choveka ne narushavat tazi veriga, dokato granitsata ne se podchinyava_.   
  
“Damn it.” Cedric cursed as he slammed his fist down.  Of course the charm was cast in another language.  Every spell that Victor had cast on him hadn’t been in English or Latin.  Which means he was likely to have had this spell cast in Bulgarian.  Cedric didn’t know a word of Bulgarian.  He’d never had any need to.  Dipping the quill back in the ink he started etching another spell into the chains.   
  
_Bulgarica Anglis ad transferendum_.  It was kind of blunt and on the nose, but Cedric didn’t want to test his luck with how many translation spells it’d take to get it to do what he wanted.  Slowly the lettering for the charm on the chains shifted and moved till it spelled out in English what it meant.   
  
_From wall to point of binding let this chain grow and grow, let no charm nor spell of man break this chain so long as the bound does not submit_.   
  
Fuck.   
  
He had to willingly submit to be able to break the chains.  Till then he had no chance of breaking his chains and escaping.  Cedric was lamenting his poor luck when the door started to move.  Quickly drawing the quill he scrawled _deleo_ on the chain and the words vanished.  It was good to know he could do one word spells on this thing if he had to.  Looking around he quickly stuffed the quill and ink under the bed and turned in time to see Victor’s friend from the great hall standing there.   
  
“Who are you?  What am I doing here…what’s…” The other boy sighed heavily as he shook his head.   
  
“Mŭlchanie.” He picked up a bent wand from his hip and a redish light hit Cedric in the throat.  He shook his head again.  “Glupav rob.” He muttered as he walked around Cedric.  “Nagore.” He flicked his wand up and Cedric gave a silent yelp as he was suddenly yanked upwards.  He proceeded to walk around Cedric and shake his head.   
  
What Victor sees in you I do not understand.” His accent was thick as he stopped behind Cedric.  “The ass is passable.  And your dick is big enough, but I doubt it will see much use.” Cedric tried to speak but nothing would come out.   
  
“You are a stupid rob aren’t you.” He shook his head.  “I am Nicoli Rakovsky; I am to be your tutor.” He paused.  “Nod if you understand so far?”   
  
Cedric nodded.   
  
“I will be tutoring you in how to be the best rob you can be.” Cedric frowned at him.  “Victor has… tastes.  He likes his robi to be as well trained as they can be before he uses them.” Nicoli looked up and down Cedric’s body.  “He hasn’t given me… much… to work with.  But we will do what we can.” He flicked his wand and a small porcelain tea cup flew to his hand and with a wave of his wand began to enlarge till it was a full sized bath tub that was under Cedric.   
  
“Voda.” He tapped the edge of the tub and it began to fill with water.  “Victor’s sense of smell is stronger than most men’s and he will require you to bathe several times during the day.  This first few days I will do so in here.  When we reach our destination, there will be a bathing room off of Victor’s quarters and you will be instructed in how to use them.” Nicoli sighed.  “You will require one long pour of this.” He went and picked up a silver liquid in a glass bottle.  “Be very careful with how much you use.  Time it in your mind.”   
  
Cedric frowned.   
  
“Too much and the scent will be too strong and you’ll be punished and forced to do it again.  Too little and the scent will be too weak and you’ll be punished and forced to do it again.  So watch me and time how long I pour.” Nicoli removed the glass stopper and poured.  Cedric watched him careful.  He stopped quickly at exactly forty two seconds.  “No more.  No less.” He looked Cedric in the eyes who nodded.  “Nadolu.” Nicoli flicked his wand and Cedric was lowered in the bubbling water.  It was pleasantly warm as he was lowered in the tub.   
  
“Memorize this temperature.  You must have your bath this warm to activate the bathing potion.”  Cedric nodded and pointed to his throat.  “Govorya.” Nicoli sighed, the red light left Cedric’s lips and he breathed slowly.   
  
“Won’t I have magic to make it this way?”   
  
“Robi are not allowed wands.  You are… I believe you call them Squibs.” Nicoli looked at Cedric with pleading for him to understand.   
  
“But I’m a wizard… I’m a very good one…”   
  
“You were a good wizard.  Now you are a rob.  You have no rights.  You have no wand.  You are not even counted as male.  It is only because Victor derives pleasure from your neglected sex that you are allowed to keep your cock.” Cedric looked horrified.   
  
“He’d castrate me?”   
  
“Many robi are.  Personally I like to keep my robi intact.  I use their pleasure as a reward for good behavior.” Nicoli nodded more to himself.  “Izmiĭte go.” He flicked his wand and the water began to act as if it was pulling itself into the shape of a wash cloth and cleaning him.   
  
“he’s not going to let me cum…?” Cedric looked down at his hard needy prick, wincing as the water circled around like a cloth cleaning his flesh.   
  
“I wouldn’t.  But my tastes are not Victor’s taste.” Nicoli gave a grave look.   
  
“What’s that mean?”   
  
“It means you will suffer.  You will beg for death.  And you will not find it.” Nicoli looked into Cedric’s eyes.   
  
“Then why let me live?”   
  
“Victor… has harsh needs.”   
  
“He used a pain curse on me earlier.”   
  
“That is just the beginning.” Nicoli sighed.  “He will do more and worse things to you... he…” There was a knock at the door.  “Vŭvedete.” Nicoli shouted.  The door opened and a naked young man a little older than Cedric walked in, his cock hanging long and hard with a thick ring through the tip, peeking out from under his foreskin.  His blond hair like corn silk as he stood there. “What is it?”   
  
“I am to see if you need any help.” The man kept his eyes on the floor.   
  
“Close the door.”   
  
“Who’s he?” Cedric frowned, taking in the scars on the boy’s back.   
  
“He was you before you became rob.  Now he is my rob.” Cedric looked taken aback.  “Léo, who sent you in?” Nicoli kept his eyes on Cedric’s eyes.   
  
“Victor Sir.  He wanted me to be a visual aid.” His face colored as he looked at the floor.   
  
“Ah. My little white lion…” Nicoli and took Léo in hand and began to toy with his cock.  “You see I call him by his given name.  His surname is no more.  He has not had it since his _death_ two years ago.  When he was a free wizard who had paid to meet Victor after a match in France.  A very popular French noble’s son, Léo wanted for nothing.  Victor saw that and decided he wanted to see the boy under him.  Léo… agreed, thinking it was a one time chance encounter with his hero.” His hand never stilled while his eyes kept their gaze into Cedric’s soul.  “Léo undressed and let Victor top him.  Afterwards… before he could get dressed, he was rendered unconscious and duplicated.  The duplicate lived a happy life for a few months till it died of an illness, and the family mourned Léo’s passing.  But now that Léo is dead, none of them are looking for him.”   
  
“That’s….”   
  
“Exactly what has been done to you.” Nicoli nodded.  “You have been replaced and that replacement will die and your father will believe you are dead, and none shall look for you.  While Victor fucks you senseless.”   
  
“But I’m not gay.  I’ve never even…” Cedric blushed.   
  
“Ot huj se ne umira.” Nicoli gave a look to Cedric, who frowned.  “You’ll be fine.  After all, Léo weathered Victor’s moods for two years.”   
  
“I…” Nicoli gestured and Léo turned and Nicoli spread his ass so that Cedric could see the state of Léo’s ass.   
  
“He has been… _opened_ for me.” Nicoli chuckled.  “But that will not happen for some time to you.”   
  
“Will he… _discard_ me… too when he gets the whim?” Cedric looked down at his body.  He’d never seen himself as something that another man would want to mount like that and now he had to change how he thought about himself.  If… his heart skipped a beat.  If he was going to survive this.   
  
“You’re wondering if you’ll be passed on to someone else?”   
  
“That too.”   
  
“Maybe.  He kept my Léo here for two years before he tired of him and found you.  Now he will begin the task of bending you till you break and become his toy that begs him to use you.” Nicoli gave a twist of his wrist and Cedric whimpered, the water swirling around his sensitive tip, going through his pierced flesh and around his new piercing as he struggled to hold still.  “Obv’’rzvam” The porcelain of the tub wrapped itself around Cedric’s wrists and ankles, holding him perfectly still.   
  
“S-stop.” Cedric pleaded.   
  
“You are rob.  You are nothing.  You have nothing.  You will obey.  When your master gives you pleasure, you will accept it and beg for it to continue.”   
  
“please.” Cedric sobbed.   
  
“You do not understand.  You have no expectation of mercy or of pleasure.  Pleasure can become pain so easily.” Nicoli’s wand was suddenly pointed at Cedric’s cock.  “Svrŭkhstimulatsiya.” There was a flash of light and Cedric began screaming.   
  
“Mŭlchanie.” The red flash from Nicoli’s wand was all it took to silence Cedric who kept up his silent screaming.  “This is a gentle touch of what Victor will do to you.” Nicoli took Cedric’s chin in his hand and made him look at him.  “He will use you, abuse you, break you, remake you, and when he is done with you, he will sell you to the highest bidder who will be free to use you however they choose because you are nothing to us.  You are rob.  Your life is forfeit.  And once your double dies, you can never return to your life.” Nicoli gestured to Léo.   
  
“My lion here was rich, powerful, connected, privileged, and beyond the touch of anyone who could wish him harm.  And now he sits naked between my thighs and sucks my cock in public.  He is my rob and he is my Kúrva.” The confusion was etched on Cedric’s face.  “I believe it translates to whore.” Nicoli gave a wicked smirk.  “The things that Victor did to him have left my lion… open… for more than just my pleasures.” Léo blushed.   
  
Cedric mouthed something.   
  
“I will either free your cock from my spells or I’ll return your voice.  Choose wisely.” Nicoli watched as Cedric nodded to his cock.  “Govorya.” The red light left Cedric’s lips.   
  
“I wanted the spell off my cock…” Cedric cried.   
  
“I know.  I don’t care.” Nicoli smirked.  “Vĭrīlītō.”   
  
“FUCK!” Cedric thrashed.   
  
“You like it?  The Slytherin’s taught that to me.  A handless wanking charm.  We have robi to suck and work our cocks, so we seldom have to go without.  I’ll have to play with it in my mother tongue.  See if I can make it better.  But I’ve been curious about something…”   
  
“What’s that?” Cedric panted.   
  
“Vĭrīlīsugěro.” Another flash of light and the sounds that came out of Cedric’s lips were beyond anything that was supposed to come out of a human.   
  
“W-what…”   
  
“A mouthless sucking charm… so it feels like you’re being sucked and stroked, while the water swirls over your already too sensitive cock.”   
  
“Why are you doing this?”   
  
“To break you rob.  To break you.”   
  
“I…” Cedric panted and moaned.   
  
“But we cannot have you spoiling the fun too soon.” He made a triangle with his wand before intoning.  “Obstructō Vĭlrīlo.” Cedric shook as he felt a numbing tingle that went deep into his cock.  “That should stop you from cumming before I’m ready for you to know what pain that can be.” He smiled as he stood up and sat on the edge of the tub.   
  
“why?” Cedric’s voice was breaking.   
  
“Because my sweet virgin boy… you will be losing that naivety tonight.”   
  
“w-wh-what?”   
  
“Victor is going to fuck you.” Léo almost shouted.   
  
“Too true.” Nicoli gave him a sharp look and Léo looked down and fell silent.  “It is your blood that will be on the sheets tonight boy.” Nicoli gave a smile to Cedric.  “Rodĭnus.”   
  
“HOLY SHIT!” Cedric thrashed forward trying to raise his ass off of the tub bottom.   
  
“Problems?”   
  
“Wh-what’s in… in my… my…”   
  
“In your ass?”   
  
“yes.” Cedric blushed.   
  
“It’s a rimming spell.” Léo said looking at the floor.   
  
“Victor sometimes likes to take his toys apart before he penetrates them.” Nicoli gave Léo a confused look.  “What’s wrong…?” He frowned.   
  
“Nothing sir.”   
  
“Lie.” Nicoli stood up.   
  
“it doesn’t matter.” Léo wiped at his cheek.   
  
“I asked you a question.”   
  
“this makes me remember my training…”   
  
“Missing it or missing what you can never have again.”   
  
“yes sir.”   
  
“We’ll discuss this later.” Nicoli nodded.  “For now.  Learning that your pleasure is your master’s choice.  Not yours.” Nicoli turned back to Cedric.  “Pectuscite.” Cedric’s nipples hardened and seemed to be tugged away from his body.   
  
“F-f-fuck…” Cedric panted.   
  
“Such tender nipples, and we’ve hardly begun.”   
  
“stop…”   
  
“No.” Nicoli sat back down.   
  
“please…” Cedric was crying now.   
  
“So quick to cry.  Do not worry rob.  You will know true reasons to cry for your master.” Nicoli smiled a cruel smile.  “I’d use the fucking spell, but Victor was very explicit that he was to be the first cock to taste your ass.” Cedric shivered.  “But there are so many things we can do before then…” He trembled.   
  
“W-what more co-could you p-possibly… d-do to me?” Cedric was having trouble controlling his breathing.  He wanted to cum.  Gods how he wanted to empty his balls.   
  
“Oh so much little rob.  So much.” Nicoli smiled.  “Volupto.” Cedric screamed, every nerve in his body stimulated to the point of ultimate never ending pleasure and pushed past it to a blurry place where pleasure and pain were the same thing.  Only for Nicoli to move his wand off of Cedric.  Cedric lay there limp, his body being tugged and toyed with as he whimpered.  “Takes a lot out of you doesn’t it.”   
  
“no more… please…” Cedric struggled to get the words out, the low tone almost lost to the hum of the magic around him.   
  
“Don’t worry.  You’ll learn to love it.” Nicoli smirked.  “Volupto.” Cedric’s back bowed as he howled his pleasure as it ripped through his body.  On and on he went, alternating spells and curses till finally he waved his wand and dispelled all but the curse keeping Cedric unnaturally hard and the spell preventing him from finding his release.   
  
“Dry him.” Nicoli walked away and Léo simply nodded and fetched a towel.  He returned with one of the softest things to ever touch Cedric’s skin.  He very dutifully and much to Cedric’s embarrassment, very thoroughly dried every part of Cedric’s body.  A wave of his wand and Nicoli had the tub and the water banished back to where they’d come from.  “On the bed, it is time to begin your training.”   
  
“My… training for what?” Cedric frowned.   
  
“Za po dyavolite, po dyavolite, kakva glupava kuchka, kakvo mislish za kakvo?” Nicoli walked over and smacked Cedric on the back of the head.  “GET ON THE FUCKING BED.” Cedric nodded his eyes wide as he got on the bed not sure what was going on.  “And I thought you were trying when I broke you for Victor.” Nicoli looked at Léo.   
  
“I don’t understand what you expect me to do.” Cedric blushed, some part of him not happy with the idea that he wasn’t excelling on some level.  Even if it was… _this_.   
  
“While I assume eventually Victor will tire of you, until then I will not have you breaking my perfect record at breaking in slaves.  Touch yourself.”   
  
“what?” Cedric looked horrified.   
  
“Fuck.” Nicoli dropped his shoulders, covering his eyes he pointed his wand up at the ceiling.  “Podkanvashtite komandi se aktivirat.” Léo shivered and Cedric could feel magic on his skin.  “Izchakaĭte.” Cedric was jarred as his hands went to his cock and began to play with the hard organ, the other slave in the room mirroring his movements.   
  
“Why would you want me to… wank when I can’t cum…?” Cedric panted.   
  
“I simply wish to see how you pleasure yourself when you’re alone.” Nicoli shrugged.  “Pŭrzalka.”   
  
“FUCK!” Cedric shuddered, his as hole twitching as the magically generated lube slipped inside him.   
  
“Prŭsten sebe si.” Cedric couldn’t understand what Nicoli had said and while he realized it wasn’t so much a spell as a command, the magic he’d turned on here seemed to recognize the command and bringing him to heel.  His spare hand that had been toying with his balls slid back and he began to finger and toy with his hole.  He whimpered with the need that was building as his balls seemed to come to a boil but nothing wanted to come up due to the curse.   
  
“You will not always have the charms to snap you to obedience.  But you will hear the commands so you must learn.” Nicoli walked over to Léo and pushed down on his shoulders.  He dropped to his knees and used his free hand to open his uniform pants and pull his thick uncut Bulgarian cock out into the room before delving his tongue between the taunt foreskin and the swollen tip.  “Always so skilled.” Nicoli praised as he carded his hand through Léo’s hair.   
  
“I’m limited in what I can do to you here and now.  Victor wants to be the first in you.  But I will have you as well trained as I can for your first day.” Nicoli fucked into his slave’s throat.  His eyes locked on Cedric’s eyes giving him the sense that there was something being conveyed beyond what is being said.  He had the sense that Nicoli was trying to help him on some level, but he was having trouble understanding the reasoning behind it all.  “If it were me I’d have trained you to suck cock like a pro and take cock up that pretty ass of yours like a well oiled whore.  But Victor likes to take virgins and break them.” Nicoli smirked.   
  
“When Victor is done with you, we’ll spread your thighs for anyone he tells you to, and beg them to take you rough.” Cedric wanted no part of that.  That wasn’t how he wanted to have sex.  Not that he’d thought too heavily how he’d have sex… but never with men and never… never like that… his face flushed as he kept on playing with himself.   
  
“Is he ready?” Cedric jumped, he was up to his second finger in his ass when he noticed Victor standing there.   
  
“As ready as you’ll let me get him.” Nicoli sighed.   
  
“I do not want to spoil the prize.”   
  
“If you saw so.” Nicoli shook his head.  “Come my lion, we’ll retire.” Nicoli stepped away from Léo’s kneeling form and tucked himself away.  “Enjoy yourself.”   
  
“I always do.” Victor waved his friend off.   
  
“Klyuchalka.” Cedric jumped.   
  
“Why am I here Victor?” Cedric tried to read his look, and was starting to think this was all too real for him.   
  
“I have told you.”   
  
“I… I know.” Cedric blushed and looked down.  “But… you picked me… why?”   
  
“I … remember.” Victor stood there at the end of his bed, his eyes going to the floor before he finally turned and took his hat off, leaving it on the desk that Cedric had taken the ink from.   
  
“Remember, what?” Cedric felt worried.   
  
“Spri se.” Cedric’s hands stopped moving and he could finally move away from touching himself.   
  
“When the eater of death bespelled me… he had my mind wrapped up in his wishes and sent me out in the maze to stop anyone but Harry from finding the trophy.” Cedric bit his lip.  He remembered fighting Victor.   
  
“You hit me with an unforgivable…”   
  
“Yes.” Victor looked up at the wall, a large full mirror there letting Cedric see his face and for Victor to see all of Cedric.  “Yes… I did.” He nodded.   
  
“Y-you don’t have to do this because of that…”   
  
“But I do.” Cedric frowned as Victor draped his coat over the chair that sat at the desk.   
  
“But why?”   
  
“I became aroused looking at your face in pain.” Cedric stilled.   
  
“what…?”   
  
“I have done such deliciously painful things to my robi before, but none have ever looked… so exquisite while they languished at my wand.”   
  
“Victor…”   
  
“Master.” Victor gave him hard eyes.   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“You will address me as Master or Maĭstor.  Never by my given name.”   
  
“I… Vic-” Cedric screamed as he writhed in agony on the bed, his body collapsing on itself causing him to sit on his folded legs.  Victor flicked his wand up and looked at Cedric in the mirror.   
  
“Master or Maĭstor.  I will become more harsh with you the more disrespect you show me.”   
  
“Disrespect I’m showing you, Victor you’re the one wh-” Cedric’s voice gave out to a hoarse scream that seemed to only go higher and higher as Victor worked his wand, never bothering to turn around and look at Cedric, simply casting using the mirror as a line of sight.  He let it linger for minutes this time before letting Cedric stop.   
  
“please.”   
  
“Master of Maĭstor.”   
  
“Master… please…” Cedric’s voice broke as he sobbed.   
  
“Good boy.” Victor sat down on the chair facing Cedric as he unbuttoned his uniform jacket and slipped it off leaving him in his undershirt.  He clearly dressed for a colder climate and Cedric dreaded the idea of being there in the nude.  “You will address me as such.”   
  
“yes master.” Cedric nodded slowly, his body still jerking from the muscle spasms.   
  
“And you will find that while I am not an easy man to please, I do react with kindness to those who do please me.” Cedric swallowed as he looked at Victor.   
  
“What do you want with me… master?” He managed to add when Victor started to raise his wand.   
  
“I intend to fuck you.  Every inch of you, breaking your mind and spirit, and leaving you empty flesh for my remaking.” He smirked as he snapped his fingers.  “Peta.” He pointed down and Cedric looked confused but the spells on the room pulled him to the end of the bed and he felt like he was being compelled to come sit at Victor’s feet.  “I do not know all the words in your tongue.  So I will use my mother tongue to give you commands.” Victor had the only look of pity on his face that Cedric had known since waking up this morning.  “And if I can teach that arrogant French tart how to be a proper rob, I can teach you too.” He held Cedric’s chin.   
  
“Please… master…” Cedric bit his lip.   
  
“Otvoren.” Victor looked at his lips and Cedric’s jaw worked itself open and revealed his mouth.  “Good teeth, tongue’s the right color.  Have you taken a cock in your throat yet?” Cedric blushed.   
  
“no master.” He looked away.   
  
“Have you tried?”   
  
“no master.”   
  
“Good.  I like breaking in virgin throats.” Victor smirked.  “Otvori moyata mukha.” Cedric’s hands came up and began to undo the buttons at Victor’s fly.  “Po-bavno.” His hands slowed and he began to rub against Victor feeling the size of him inside the pants he was wearing.  Cedric looked troubled as his hands kept teasing and working at Victor ever so slowly, but the teasing seemed to get to Victor as he uttered.  “Po-bŭrzo.” Cedric’s hands undid his flies and from the flash of flesh Cedric was pretty sure the pants were the only things that Victor was wearing over his lower half.   
  
“master…” Cedric looked up at Victor then.   
  
“Such a good rob.  You are my beautiful _Galenik_.” He carded his hand through Cedric’s hair.   
  
“What do you…”   
  
“Lizha.” Cedric ducked his head down and began to lavish his tongue along the exposed skin at the base of Victor’s cock.  Over and over again he bathed the tubular flesh with his tongue.  “Fuck.” Victor moaned.  “Izmŭkni me.” Cedric’s hands darted forwards and pulled Victor free of his pants, his thick cock hanging long and hard, the foreskin only slightly retracted over the large glands.  Cedric had a feeling what came next.  He wasn’t particularly proud of what he would have to do.  But in the back of his mind he knew he had to submit and only with willing submission would the chains binding him break.   
  
“How may I serve you Master?” Cedric looked up at Victor who’s eyes were lust blown.   
  
“Smuche me.” Cedric leaned forwards and ran his tongue over the tip of Victor, slipping it between his foreskin and the swollen tip.  Lavishing that sensitive tender flesh with his tongue, Cedric nipped at the edge of the foreskin, using his tongue to peel it back and expose all of Victor’s cock head before taking him into his mouth and licking around the tip.  He wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing but he guessed and with the orders giving him a basic movement push, he wasn’t fighting it.  Would that count as submitting?   
  
“Poglŭshtaĭte me.” Cedric suddenly went down, taking all of Victor deep into his throat, and swallowed around him.  It was too much too fast, and his eyes were watering with the sudden lack of oxygen as he struggled to keep obeying the spells.  Every instinct in his body was screaming at him to fight and try to get off of the very large cock invading his throat.  But Cedric tried to calm his nerves. “Spri se.” Cedric backed off quickly and gagged, trying not to throw up as he panted crouched on the floor, his eyes stung and his throat burned.   
  
“Not bad for your first time.  You will get better.” Victor nodded, undoing his pants and slipping them down off his body and taking them and his shoes off, leaving only the thick grey socks on his feet.  Cedric somehow felt that was odd but he could also understand the need with how cold it was in here.  He shivered.   
  
“Master, can you use a warming charm?” Cedric rested his head on Victor’s thigh as he tried to get his breathing under control, his voice sounding hoarse and he wasn’t sure if it was the invasion of such a big dick into his throat or the screaming from earlier.   
  
“For my _Galenik_ of course.” Victor picked up his wand.  “Toplina.” The chill in the air retreated and Cedric felt more at ease.   
  
“Thank you Master.” Cedric moved in and kissed the side of Victor’s cock.   
  
“Ready to try again?”   
  
“May I try without the commands?” Cedric bit his lip.   
  
“You may try.” The pleasure in Victor’s eyes was unmistakable.  He liked the thought of Cedric wanting to do this.  And while nothing could be farther from the truth right then, Cedric knew submitting was the only way to be free and to give him a path to seeking his freedom.  Cedric took the swollen tip, slick with his own saliva and gave it a tentative kiss.  His eyes going up to look Victor in the eyes as he slowly spread his lips across the head and took it all into his mouth.  This part wasn’t so bad.  He could guess what the seeping liquid he could taste on his tongue was as he gave a slow and methodical tongue bath to the knob end.   
  
“Your first time?” Victor looked him in the eyes as he toyed with Cedric’s scalp, his fingers tracing through Cedric’s hair as he struggled not to give guidance, Cedric nodded, before popping off of Victor’s cock with an obscene noise that made Cedric blush.   
  
“I’ve never….”   
  
“Say it.”   
  
“I’ve never… sucked cock before…” Cedric looked down.   
  
“You are getting better.  The commands helped some, but they do not make up for talent.  And I can see talent in your natural skills.”   
  
“Thank you master.” Cedric felt his cheeks heat up.   
  
“Try again?”   
  
“Yes master.” Cedric nodded before taking Victor’s leaking tip back into his mouth and swallowing around it.  He knew it pleased Victor to be obeyed this easily.  He took him fully into his mouth and began to ease down the length of him.  Damn there’s a lot of him.  Cedric thought as he took almost half of Victor in his mouth, stopping as he hit the back of his throat.  He backed off frantically but kept Victor in his mouth before moving back down.   
  
“Sweet _Galenik_.” Victor cooed as he continued to card his hand through Cedric’s hair.  He wanted this, wanted Cedric’s submission, his giving in.  It was too easy, and he knew that Cedric would give into his pride at some point and try something stupid.  They all did their first day.  Some waited till time passed.  But most tried in the first week.  He was betting that his _Galenik_ would do something before the day was through.  But it was nice to have this taste of what he would get eventually.  Even if it was an illusion.   
  
And he had to admit, Cedric’s mouth felt nice.  And he was learning.  Adapting to calling him Master quickly, and while pleasing did give him fewer chances to see that pained expression dance across Cedric’s face.  But he had a plan.  And getting the boy to debase himself now was only a small part of that greater plan.  Cedric slid back down to the half way mark and worked his way back up to the tip.  Putting a little more tongue work into the up stroke and tightening his lips as he went down.  All in all it wasn’t that bad for the first time having a dick in his mouth.  Victor was almost impressed.  He’d have been actually impressed if it was in any way genuine.   
  
“Spri se.” Victor said and Cedric pulled off slowly, looking up at him.  “I wish to try your other pleasures.”   
  
“Y-yes master.” Cedric bit his lip as he struggled to interpret that, but assumed he would need to be on the bed for that part.  Cedric crawled on the bed and assuming that this was about his ass laid down face down.   
  
“Turn over.” Cedric blinked but did as he was told, putting himself on display before Victor.  “I enjoyed watching you play with yourself.  I take it that Nicoli made sure you can’t cum?”   
  
“Yes Master.”   
  
“Such a thoughtful thing.” Victor reached out and stroked Cedric’s cock, making him whimper as he toyed with the swollen and pierced tip.  “What would you do to be able to cum again _Galenik_?” Victor asked casually as he played with Cedric.   
  
“I…” Cedric moaned, hating himself for enjoying the touch of another person on his heated flesh.   
  
“Yes _Galenik_?”   
  
“I would do whatever you wanted of me Master…” Cedric gave a positively filthy look at Victor and for a split second he felt like Cedric might mean that.  He smiled and kept playing with Cedric’s cock.   
  
“If only you meant that _Galenik_ , if only.”   
  
“I do… master…” Cedric whimpered.   
  
“Do you now?” He cocked his head to the side and studied Cedric.  “Somehow I do not believe you do.”   
  
“W-what d-do you want me to d-do to prove it… master…” His voice broke as he struggled to hold still and let Victor molest him.   
  
“Hum… that is a good question _Galenik_.” Victor thought about it, his hand drifting higher to work the ring around and around through Cedric’s angry looking tip.  He’d picked a good metal for his rob.  He would enjoy all the things they would get into later on.  But he knew how painful it must be to be erect like this for most of the day when you weren’t used to it.  Many of the first years were hexed with this very self same curse to keep them hard for days at Durmstrang.  It was a test to see how you could adapt to being trapped in a never ending curse.  Victor had used his cursed erecting to break one of the older boys in as his first rob and ruined the boy’s reputation and standing in the wizarding world by making him well know as a kúrva.   
  
So he knew all too well the pain that Cedric was feeling, though not so much with the piercing.  Victor had never allowed the mutilation of his cock in any of his play.  That was something only robi allowed.  And it was proof of how much control he had over Cedric.  His _Galenik_.  A thought dawned in his mind and he smirked.   
  
“Play with yourself, the ring included, while I hold your balls, and if you please me I’ll remove the curse.” Cedric bit his lip.   
  
“Y-yes master.” Cedric took himself in hand, hating that he was doing this while Victor looked at him with hungry eyes, his hands going down to kneed and squeeze Cedric’s balls lightly while Cedric played with himself.  Jerking off as he lay there wantonly trying to prove he’d do anything to be allowed to cum.  He winced as Victor began to apply more pressure, the pain starting to make him halt his strokes.   
  
“Did I say to stop?” Victor’s voice got hard.   
  
“No Master.” Cedric started up again, wincing as he toyed with the ring with one hand and stroked himself with the other.  This was humiliating to be reduced to taking himself in hand in front of anyone else at their command.  He was wondering how much this was going to go on for when Victor muttered something under his breath and the pain in Cedric’s entire groin went up tenfold.  He screamed and then he realized the pain was because the curse had been lifted.  He was spraying himself in the face with his own release as he sobbed and begged, not sure what he was even saying as he writhed there, his hand never stopping as he milked himself.  Victor’s hands began to squeeze harder and harder and he cried out as he kept cumming.  And then it was over.  He started to taper off his strokes and the pain in his balls was suddenly harsher.   
  
“I did not say stop.” Victor squeezed harder than ever and Cedric tentatively took himself back in his hand and began to stroke, his whole cock too tender now, well beyond the curse on his tip making it so over sensitive to touch.  He whimpered and begged, moving on to sobbing as he begged Victor to let him stop.  Victor eventually slapped him hard on his balls and smirked.  “Now you may stop.” Cedric curled up sobbing at the burning pain in his entire groin.  “Such a lovely face…” Victor straddled the bed and held Cedric’s chin in his hand to look at him as he cried, only to put his tip to Cedric’s cum coated lips and force himself in.  Cedric had little choice in the matter as Victor straddled his head and began to force himself in and out of Cedric’s throat.   
  
“Such a beautiful pained expression…” Victor marveled as he thrust his entire cock down Cedric’s throat, cutting off his air supply as he took him long and hard, before pulling out long enough for Cedric to get a shaky breath, only to be suddenly invaded by Victor’s cock once again.  Cedric couldn’t think, he could only hang on and try to weather the onslaught of Victor’s skull fucking him.  Victor’s cock swelled and he began to shoot his load into Cedric’s throat before pulling out and jerking himself off, spraying another load on Cedric’s face.  “My painted kúrva.” Victor panted as he finished himself off, wiping his spit and cum soaked hand on Cedric’s hair.   
  
“t-thank you, ma-master.” Cedric’s voice was so alien to him by the way it sounded from the brutality of what had just been done to him.   
  
“Smart rob.  You’ll learn eventually.” He smacked Cedric on the face.  “I like it that you’re at least playing along for now.” He smiled as he got off the bed and took a rag and cleaned himself off.   
  
“I… I mean it Master…” Cedric bit his lip.  He needed Victor to believe him.   
  
“Of course you do, right now.” Victor shrugged, looking at Cedric in the mirror.  “But there is a reason that chain is still on your ankle.  Till I can trust you, that will remain, and you will remain in here.  My hope is to have you good and trained by the time we reach the school.  I will enjoy taking you on the sheets of my dorm.” He smiled wickedly at Cedric.   
  
“I…”   
  
“I would really rather you didn’t bother lying to me.” Victor sighed.  “We both know this isn’t _real_.   Not yet.” Victor sat on the bed, and took Cedric’s hand.  “There will come a time that you will long for my touch.  And you will beg me to take you.  But for now I’m happy taking what is given even though you loath giving it to me.” Victor looked him in the eyes.   
  
“I don’t think that’ll happen.” Cedric said looking down at their hands.   
  
“I know you don’t.  It’s why I’m okay with you pretending for my sake.” Victor smiled.  “Up on your knees.” Cedric bit his lip but complied, the orders apparently had to be in Bulgarian to get the magic to react.  Good to know that this was him and not the magic.  It meant doing so was an act of submission.  He fought to keep his emotions off his face as he got on his hands and knees facing away from Victor.  He was about to ask something when Victor shoved two fingers firmly up his ass.   
  
“Ung!” Cedric moaned.   
  
“Good to see Nicoli lubricated you.  I’d eat you out, but I’m not fond of the taste of lube.”   
  
“o-kay…” Cedric blushed.   
  
“But I will be taking my pleasure now.” Victor lined himself up and in one deft swoop was balls deep in Cedric’s once virgin ass.   
  
“FUCK!” Cedric moaned, his body cramping and shuddering as he struggled to adjust to the sheer size of something just suddenly being inside him for the first time.  “please…” He begged.   
  
“Please what _Galenik_.” Victor rotated his hips making Cedric whimper and moan as he struggled to keep some form of composure.   
  
“please take it out…” Cedric whimpered.   
  
“I think not.” Victor pulled back to half way out and plunged back in again.  “I enjoy virgin tightness.” He leaned in and smirked as he licked the side of Cedric’s face.  “I might just charm your ass so that you stay virgin tight forever….” He chuckled.  Cedric felt his panic rising.  He didn’t want this to happen every time he got fucked… what was he thinking, every time.  He wasn’t planning on this happening more than right now.  But on the off chance he needed to hedge his bets…   
  
“Wouldn’t you prefer not to have to work so hard to enter me?” Cedric struggled to keep his voice even.   
  
“True, but a simple lubricating charm and I can enter you on one stroke.  No real bother and I can get this lovely tight shuddering feeling of you gripping me so tightly.”   
  
“T-there are other ways…” Cedric tried to get out as Victor began to fuck him harder and faster.   
  
“True.” Victor moved back and there was suddenly less of him in Cedric which let him breath again before he shoved all of him into Cedric in one swift go.  “Bolka.” Cedric screamed as his body was wracked with pain, his nerves throbbing and making his body thrash as he was fucked.  “Such a sweetly taunt hole.  You’re right this is almost better.” Victor began to pound into him.  “I think I know how to make it better.”   
  
“H-how..” Cedric whimpered.   
  
“Volupto.” Cedric began to moan and scream; his body thrashing as never ending pain and pleasure warred in every inch of his nude body.  He was being reduced to a squirming mass of flesh that felt entirely too much at once.  Fuck this was too much.   
  
“Such a love sight…” Victor began to pick up speed and Cedric began to push back.  The thrust of Victor’s thickness hit something deep in Cedric that made him find something he could focus on.  He began to thrust back faster.  “Good rob.  Learn your place is under me sooner and you get the pleasure more.” Cedric whimpered as the Cruciatus curse ended and only the Volupto curse was coursing through his system.  Raw sexual pleasure making him start to work towards his own release again.  It was insane how much his body was enjoying this.  It began to nag at a question of just how much of this was being forced on him and how much did he truly want deep with in Cedric.   
  
Did he really want this?  Was he really like this?  What did that say about him as a person that he liked this?  Cedric was too far into his own head as Victor kept fucking him.   
  
“Only one thing could make this better…” Cedric wondered what new hell was in the works for him now.  “Gradatio.” A white hot flame seemed to tear through Cedric’s mind as his balls constricted and he began to cum hard and fast, never ceasing and never weakening as he struggled to breath around the fact that the world narrowed down to his swollen cock and his pulsing balls as he seemed to empty himself from a never ending supply of cum.  “Much better.” Victor cooed as he fucked Cedric harder, turning the Cruciatus curse on and off randomly making Cedric scream and beg and sob while riding his never ending orgasm.  And then Victor gave one last hard thrust before burying himself to the hilt in Cedric and flooding his squirming undulating ass with his cum.   
  
“Such a beautiful boy.” He petted Cedric, leaving all the curses going as he reached down and took Cedric’s cock in his hand.  “This is mine.”   
  
“Y-YES MASTER!” Cedric sobbed.   
  
“I say when it cums.”   
  
“YES MASTER!”   
  
“I say when it does not.”   
  
“YES MASTER!”   
  
“I say when it hurts.”   
  
“YES MASTER!”   
  
“I say when it does not.”   
  
“YES MASTER!” Cedric screamed.   
  
“Good.” Victor waved a wand and all the curses and spells on Cedric ended at once, leaving him still hard, but no longer spraying a never ending stream of cum all over the bed beneath and beside him.  “You may bathe while this is cleaned.”   
  
“yes master.” Cedric bowed his head and crawled over to where the tub would form.   
  
“Good boy.” Victor conjured the tub and Cedric got in to await the water.  It began to pour and he began to wash, reaching for the liquid soap and making sure to only pour the right amount.   
  
“I’m impressed already _Galenik_.  Keep this up and I might just let you sleep in the bed tonight.” Victor smiled as he snapped his fingers and a black furry house elf appeared.  “Podchistvane na legloto.” Victor said to the creature and it nodded.                   “what is that?”   
  
“My Domovoi.”   
  
“Domovoi?”   
  
“Where you have house elves, we in the North have Domovoi, they are household spirits, bound to a house and those who reside in it and share its blood.  This one was given to me as a child.  He will serve me long after I have grown old.”   
  
“They don’t age like house elves?”   
  
“What’s the point in having a servant who ages?” Victor shrugged as he watched the creature use unaided magic to clean the bed.  Cedric hoped it wouldn’t find the ink under the bed so he wouldn’t have to go hunting for it again.  He was pretty sure that something in all of… _that_ … had to have counted as willingly submitting so maybe he could break the charms later on.   
  
Wait… Cedric’s mind paused.  Did that mean he wouldn’t age now?   
  
“Do robi get to age?” Cedric bit his lip, facing away from Victor as he bathed himself.   
  
“Sometimes.  Sometimes not.  My last one has not aged a day in two years.  I liked the look of him as he was, and his father wasn’t exactly the greatest looker late in life.  But it depends on what the keeper wishes of his robi.” Victor shrugged.   
  
“And your wishes master?” Cedric kept bathing himself.   
  
“I will likely keep the flower of your youth intact.” Victor shrugged.  “I’m still debating about your cherry.” He smirked.   
  
“yes master. “Cedric tried to hide the way his skin crawled at the thought of that.   
  
“But do not trouble yourself with that.” Victor walked over and took Cedric’s jaw in his hand and pulled his head back to look at Victor.  “Be only concerned with my cock and my needs.”   
  
“Yes master.”   
  
“Suck me again.” Victor put his dick to Cedric’s lips who took him in his mouth again, looking up and keeping eye contact as best he could with the current position.  Victor moved back behind him instead of to the side so Cedric could see Victor’s balls as his cock thrust deeper down his throat.  Cedric was breathing through his nose and not panicking as much now that he knew that Victor wouldn’t kill him, just make him wish he was dead.  So he held his throat open as best he could and let Victor take what he wanted.  Soon enough Victor came down Cedric’s throat and let him up, dropping down on his own knees to rub Cedric’s neck.   
  
“My poor rob, so new to things; your neck must hurt after that.” He chuckled and messaged Cedric’s neck.  Cedric knew it wasn’t so much out of care for him, as it was to make him more compliant to try things like that again.  He wasn’t stupid enough to believe for one second that any of this was about anything but Victor taking his pleasure from him.  He moved into the touch though, he might as well enjoy what little pleasure he could gleam from all this.   
  
“Thank you master.”   
  
“I’m pleased that you’re learning so well.” Victor moved and kissed Cedric, his tongue exploring Cedric’s mouth before pulling back to let Cedric breathe.   
  
“Thank you master.” Cedric blushed.   
  
“This will all be so much more… pleasurable when you accept your new station.” Victor trailed his hand down Cedric’s cheek.  “But until then I will enjoy what you have given me.” He reached down into the water and squeezed Cedric’s cock.   
  
“Yes master.” Cedric whence.   
  
“Hurry with your bath.” Victor released him and headed over to the dresser to dry off his hand and arm.  “I may wish to fuck you again in the night.” Cedric couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran through him.   
  
“Yes master.”   
  
“Do not keep me waiting _Galenik_.” Victor went to the fresh bed and pulled back the covers.   
  
“Yes master.” Cedric stood and went and dried himself off.  He went to the bed and climbed in, nestled back against Victor’s warm body.   
  
“Sleep while you can.”   
  
“Yes master.” Cedric laid there with his eyes open, not sure how he would ever sleep again if he was stuck in Victor’s bed like this.  He’d almost have rather have been relegated to the fur on the floor.  At least then he could have used his spelled ink and try to escape.  But he closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing so he could relax a little.   
  


***

  
  
Cedric woke as Victor finished in him and rolled over to pass back out.  He shivered at having slept through that.  He waited till Victor’s breathing was even and steady before slipping out of the bed.  He glanced back at Victor laying face down in the bed, the covered down below his rounded ass and showing off so much of his body as he slept.  Cedric delved under the bed and was relieved to find the ink still there.  He thought about what spell he’d use to break free and realized no matter what he did, it would likely make enough sound to wake Victor.  He crouched over to the bed and quickly drew with the magic ink on Victor’s hand.  Using the sigils to keep him sound asleep and activating it, watching the faint blue glow slip over Victor’s body.   
  
Good.  That’d keep him out.   
  
Cedric moved back a ways away from him and started drawing breaking charms and spells down the links of chain.  He waited for the ink to dry and make sure the charms all lined up before he yanked hard on the chain.  With an audible pop the chain dissolved and Cedric fell back on his ass on the fur he’d woken up on this morning.  Scrambling to his feet he quickly drew signs he’d read about for wandless magic on his hand.  It wouldn’t be perfect but at least he could do magic to get out of here.  The tattoos burned, the ink would only draw out his innate magic now.  Every spell would be charged with his magic and not by the core of the wand.   
  
“Alohamora” He whispered and the door’s lock opened slowly.  Smiling to himself, Cedric crept out of the door and into a long hallway of doors.  This must be the dormitory level of the ship.  He looked around and could see the faint light down the hall.  He crouched and walked softly down the wall, aware of how much colder it was in the hall compared to the warmth of Victor’s room.  He absently longed to be back in those warm covers.  Maybe even in Victor’s warm arms.   
  
Maybe I am gay.  Cedric wondered as he came to the stairs that seemed to go above deck, bathed in pale moonlight as he slipped up the stairs and peeked above deck.  There weren’t any students above deck and everything seemed to be driven by Inferi.  Cedric shivered.  He knew Durmstrang was known for their dark magic, but using Inferi as deck hands was a new low even given what he’d endured in Victor’s chambers.  He paused as he thought that.   
  
Shit.   
  
He looked back down the stairs.  Maybe he should just go back to Victor’s room… but the chain.  How would he ever explain the chain?  Victor would be mad.  Victor… Cedric shook his head.  Fuck he was in too deep already.  Taking a deep breath he headed out on deck and the Inferi simply turned and looked at him but didn’t leave their stations.  That was nice.  At least something was going easily tonight.  He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself, looking up at the bubble around them as they traveled under the water.  Maybe he could do a bubble head charm… a warming charm might last long enough to get him to land…  He couldn’t be too far from land, could he?  He was starting to work the shapes of the spell when a hand grabbed his wrist.  His blood froze as he turned and breathed a little easier as he realized who had him.   
  
“Léo… what…”   
  
“As-tu perdu ton putain d’esprit?  Victor vous habillera pour ca!”   
  
“My French isn’t good…”   
  
“What are you doing outside of his chamber?” Léo gave him pained eyes.   
  
“I can’t live like this.  I don’t know how you could.  I…”   
  
“Not all of us have the strength to keep living.” Léo showed the scars on his wrists.  “Victor… is exacting.”   
  
“But…”   
  
“Go back, before he wakes… before…”   
  
“Nyakoĭ e izlyazǔl ot legloto… Nyakoĭ e neposlushen…” A sing-song voice called out sickeningly sweet.   
  
“Oh no…” Léo bit his lip and pulled Cedric back.   
  
“let me go!” Cedric hissed.   
  
“If they find you escaping it’s worse…” Léo hissed back as he pulled Cedric back.   
  
“Léo, kakvo imame tuk?  Dve robi, koito iskat da bǔdat lyubovni ptitsi?” One of the Durmstrang boys in just his pants smirked.   
  
“Dali ti e dal tseluvka na petal?  Toĭ sǔs sigurnost ima ustnite za tova…” Another chuckled.   
  
“I was…”   
  
“Yes my lǔv, tell us what you were doing out here.” Nicoli stepped from out behind a doorway.  Léo didn’t look happy.  Cedric frowned, Nicoli had kept calling him his lion earlier… why use what he assumed was the Bulgarian term for it…   
  
“Master.” Léo bowed low.  “This rob was tempted to go above deck, I knew he was not allowed there yet, so I went to retrieve him.” Léo kept his head down.   
  
“A good rob knows his place, even when other robi do not.” Nicoli walked down and lifted Cedric’s chin, looking him in the eye.  “Where is Victor?”   
  
Shit.  If they went and saw Victor…they’d know he had his magic…. They’d…   
  
“I’m here.” Victor walked out, his pants back on and an angry look on his face, but no sign of the ink on his hand.  Shit.  The ink wouldn’t vanish like that.  It would have just gone dull in color.   
  
“Were you aware that your rob was above deck?” Nicoli raised an eyebrow.   
  
“No, I was not.” Victor turned and scowled at Cedric.  Oh shit.  He’d made Victor look bad in front of the others.  This wasn’t going to end well.  Fearing where this might go, Cedric started to raise his hand.  Léo seemed to notice the ink and throw himself over Cedric to drop his hands and he shook his head.   
  
“EXPLAIN YOURSELF ROB!” Victor raised his voice at Léo.   
  
“I’m sorry sir.  This one does not know its place yet. It… it was going to talk with its hands.”   
  
“An offense on top of what it has already done.” Victor narrowed his eyes.   
  
“Yes sir.  I wish to spare it some pain.”   
  
“You are a good rob.  I trained you well.” Victor ruffled Léo’s hair before moving him away from Cedric.  “Nicoli, control your rob.”   
  
“Yes Victor.” Nicoli took a leash out and attached it to a collar that Léo had around his throat, Cedric hadn’t noticed it earlier, but it seemed to appear as the leash was brought forth.  Léo hung his head and crawled along side of Nicoli.   
  
“What am I to do with you?” Victor growled.   
  
“i don’t know master.” Cedric held his head down.  Léo had given him his only warning not to try to escape while he was being watched and not to show them he had magic still.  He couldn’t imagine what they had done to Léo but he got the sense that Léo had been through something horrible for him to risk his own safety to protect Cedric.   
  
“Are there any suggestions?” Victor bellowed.   
  
“I think you should fuck him right here!”   
  
“Maybe double stuff him with dildos!”   
  
“Make him put on a show!”   
  
“Beat that ass rosy red!”   
  
“Fuck him senseless!”   
  
“Let us have a crack at him!” They all had a hearty chuckle at that.   
  
“No.  The only one who touches him is me.” Victor’s voice cut across the din of sound and the others fell silent.  “Though you do have some good ideas.”   
  
“What are you going to do?” Nicoli asked quietly.   
  
“I think we’ll show him who his master is.” Victor brandished his wand.  “Bolka!” Cedric fell flat on the deck, screaming as he writhed in pain.  “BOLKA!” He shouted and caused Cedric to pant and twitch.  “Golyama Bolka!”   
  
Cedric wasn’t sure he was still drawing breath, the world seemed to just be the searing pain that made him feel like every part of him was on fire, and the never ending scream he was making.  He was mentally beginning to let go of reality.   
  
“GOL-“   
  
“s’il te plait pour moi?” Léo tugged on Victor’s pants leg and he looked down, noticing the slack that Nicoli had left in the leash on purpose.   
  
“Seulement pour toi.” Victor whispered back, he changed his position.  “KRAĬ!” The spells on Cedric ended and he fell limp on the deck of the ship.  Everyone silent as they watched, because Victor had had that wild look in his eye that often meant blood would be drawn.  But few amongst them spoke French.  Victor knew it because of all his travels on the Bulgarian Quidditch team.  Nicoli knew it as Igor’s right hand he’d had cause to learn it to understand what was being said around Igor.  And with Igor missing, Nicoli was going back to take over as Head Master of Durmstrang.   
  
None of the others had any clue what the little blond French tart had said to Victor to make him calm, but many of them wished he’d say it more often.  Victor looked from Léo to Cedric.  “We aren’t done yet.  But only part of this will be public.” Victor stocked up to Cedric and used his boot to turn him roughly onto his back.  “Vŭzbuzhdam.” Instantly Cedric’s cock filled out to full erection, his face hot with the shame of it.  “Simulacrum Verpae.” Cedric frowned as a tight feeling formed all over his groin before there was a popping sound and he glanced down his body to see two of his cock laying there.   
  
“I… master?” Cedric remembered himself in that last moment.   
  
“On your back.” Victor picked up the toy.   
  
“yes master.” Cedric turned over slowly, only to get kicked hard by Victory’s boot.   
  
“WHEN I SAY TURN OVER I MEAND NOW BOY!” He screamed, the veins in his neck standing out as he barked at Cedric.   
  
“yes master.”   
  
“Dǔzhdaven.” Victor thrust his wand into Cedric’s ass making him cry out before sobbing and shivering as the spell took effect.  As he withdrew his wand, Cedric’s ass was literally sopping wet with lubricant.  Cedric shivered at the feeling of having the lube thrust so far up his ass as it also seemed to vibrate against itself slightly.   
  
“Go chukaĭ.” Victor tapped the simulacrum in his hand and put it to Cedric’s opening, causing him to jump as it entered him, causing him to feel as if he was entering himself.  It was strange to feel like he was having sex and being fucked… the duality of it was disorienting.  All he could do was writhe and hump the air as the pleasure grew.  Victor walked around and looked Cedric in the eye.   
  
“m-master…”   
  
“I know _rob_.” Victor took him by the hair of his head and pulled him forehead to forehead, closing his eyes as he listened to the sound of the toy fucking in and out of Cedric’s well lubricated ass making him feel it all.  “but you broke my rules.” Victor opened his eyes and Cedric could see betrayal and anger there but a kind of pain he didn’t understand.  “Po dyavolite.” He intoned looking Cedric in the eye.  Cedric frowned.  He felt a tingling in his cock and then felt his hand go back to take him in hand, but instead of jerking off, he felt his hand moving him back and with wide eyes he realized what was going to happen.   
  
“no…”   
  
“yes.” Victor nodded.   
  
“please…”   
  
“You should have thought of that.” Victor held him close before kissing him just as Cedric forced his own cock back into his ass hole alongside the replica of his cock and made him fuck himself twice like this.  He whimpered and moaned into the kiss as Victor deepened it and pulled back with a smirk, standing and walking behind Cedric to watch the show.  Gods…. How were they both fitting?  How was he ever going to be able to walk again?  He sobbed as he whimpered, the pleasure and the sweet pain of the stretch of both of him in him was more than he’d ever thought he could stand.  He was begging for it to end or maybe for more… he wasn’t even sure.  He was beginning to adjust to the feeling of being over full, and wondered if he’d take Victor better later, if he got to take him.   
  
Who was he kidding; there’d be angry sex later.  He knew that was a given.   
  
“FUCK!” Cedric screamed as he was stretched beyond even these insane limits.  Because no sooner had Victor went behind him then he’d opened his own pants and with a wordless lubricating charm took himself in hand, bringing himself to full hardness.  Then crouching behind Cedric; had thrust his own hard cock between Cedric and the simulacrum.  Cedric sobbed hysterically.  The pain was more than he could bear.  He screamed and cried, and none of it did any good as Victor slowly fucked him for show in front of everyone there.   
  
“Porazitelen.” Victor smirked as he fucked into Cedric.   
  
_Thwack_   
  
Shit… a spanking curse?  Cedric whimpered as he cried out.   
  
“Porazitelen.” Shit.   
  
_Thwack_   
  
How long was he going to…   
  
“Porazitelen!”   
  
_Thwack!_   
  
Cedric sobbed.   
  
“Porazitelen!” Victor shouted.  Oh god.  Cedric closed his eyes and sobbed hard before it ever took effect.   
  
_THWACK!_   
  
Gods that was worse… how could it get worse…   
  
“ **Porazitelen**!” **_THWACK!_**   
  
That’s how it could get worse. Cedric lurched forwards almost losing consciousness from the force of the blow.  He was bracing himself for the next hit when Victor’s hand began to touch the welts forming on his ass.  FUCK!  He hissed as Victor stroked along the red angry welts on Cedric’s ass as he fucked him.   
  
“Such a delicious color…” He smirked.   
  
“please master…” Cedric’s broken voice pleaded with out his really meaning to.   
  
“Say it?”   
  
“what master?”   
  
“Apologize.”   
  
“I’m sorry master…”   
  
“Not good enough.  Porazitelen!” Victor intoned   
  
_Thwack!_   
  
Cedric sobbed.  “I’M SORRY!  I’M SO SORRY!” His voice was hoarse from the sobbing.   
  
“what are you sorry for?” Victor’s voice was low and dangerous with the edge it held just then and Cedric in his blind panic and pain spoke.   
  
“I’m sorry I tried to escape.”   
  
“Good boy.” Victor slammed into Cedric and as he did intoned.  “Erupto Vĭlrīlūs!” Cedric howled as he began to cum through both his cock and the simulacrum, his eyes rolling back as he kept up the violent orgasmic release.  He couldn’t stop cumming as he loaded his own ass around Victor who had been caught in the edge of the curse and was cumming just as hard into Cedric as he continued to fuck him.  He eventually withdrew and ended the curse on himself.   
  
“Take him to my quarters.” Cedric wasn’t even sure who Victor said that to.  Only that he was lifted up and walked, his cock and the simulacrum both still fucking his ass against his will as he came again and again none stop, his own loads leaking out of his sopping wet ass.  He was sure he was leaving a mess as he went through the hall.  Eventually he was taken to Victor’s room and the tub was conjured again and he was put into it as the water raised.  He hissed as he sat on his sore ass and kept fucking himself.   
  
“Fin.” Léo spoke softly and Cedric sobbed as he curled on his side away from the sudden emptiness from his ass as his softening cock fell from him and the simulacrum vanished from existence, his volatile ejaculations finally ending with the spells being dismissed.   
  
“You just had to provoke him.” Léo sighed.   
  
“you did magic?” Cedric frowned.   
  
“Of course I did.” Léo smacked Cedric on the back of the head.  “I’ve been a _rob_ for two years.  They trust me to hold a wand and not hurt myself or them.  And it’s not often, and I have a feeling it’s to stop baby magic from blooming and letting me do wandless magic.  But what the hell did you do to piss him off so much?”   
  
“He used magic on me.” Victor marched into his quarters.  “Oh.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Léo bowed his head and left the room, sealing it behind him.   
  
“I’m sorry.” Cedric sobbed.   
  
“I know you are.  Not as much as you will be, but I’m aware you are.”   
  
“there’s more … isn’t there?”   
  
“You mean besides the fact that you made magical ink from my inks, used it to break your chains and bespell me to sleep…oh yes _rob_ there is a great deal more to your punishment.”   
  
“i'm sorry.” Cedric curled in on himself.   
  
“And soon you’ll learn to never do that again.” Victor took him by the hair and pulled him out of the bath and held him up right by his hair.  “Because if I cannot trust you with magic you will not HAVE magic, do I make myself clear?”   
  
“yes master.” Cedric met his eyes and felt worried that this might go farther than either of them wanted.   
  
“Finish up your path.  I need you clean for the next part.”   
  
“yes master.” Cedric finished cleaning himself and dried off, he was heading towards the bed when Victor handed him a pot of ointment.   
  
“For your ass.” Cedric blushed but took the pot and fingered it into himself, hissing as it made contact but happy to be treated from the punishment.  When he was done he held the ointment back to Victor.  “Good boy.” Victor took it back and put it on a shelf.  “Face down on the bed.”   
  
“yes master.” Cedric laid down and figured he was going to be fucked like this, but nearly jumped when something was violently shoved next to his face.  It was the vial of magic ink.   
  
“This is useless to me now.” Victor sounded bitter.  “But I’ll use it to prove a point to you.  And to hopefully warn you against becoming useless to me.”   
  
“yes master.”   
  
“Signum Animas.” Victor pointed his wand at the silvery glowing fluid and drew it out in a line.  Cedric wasn’t sure what was going on till the ink touched his skin.  He began to scream, the pain of the ink tattooing itself into his flesh almost enough to make him pass out.   
  
“Oh no, not this time.” Victor pulled on Cedric’s hair.  “Lucidus.” Cedric’s mind cleared.  He was feeling every second of the pain as a design was tattooed from his neck down his shoulders and across his lower back and down his ass cheeks but the pain couldn’t overcome him anymore.  He sobbed as he struggled to hold on through the pain.  Minutes seemed to stretch on into hours as an intricate pattern inked itself into his skin.  The tattoo placed by magic using magic ink would keep him from ever removing it.  He would wear whatever Victor was placing on his back for the rest of his life.   
  
“There.” Victor took the empty ink pot and put it on his desk.   
  
“what did you tattoo?” Cedric asked not lifting himself up to look.   
  
“My house sigil.” Victor ghosted his hand down Cedric’s back.   
  
“Your house?” Cedric frowned.   
  
“You are Hufflepuff, or you were.”   
  
“oh… your school…” Cedric blushed, then frowned.  “There weren’t any tattoos on Léo…”   
  
“Because I never wished to own Léo forever.”   
  
“F-forever?”   
  
“Did you think I would toss you away _Galenik_?” Victor put a hand on Cedric’s shoulder then, stilling him.  “I have no desire to ever be without you again.”   
  
“I…” Cedric didn’t know what to say.   
  
“What adorns your back now is the sigil of my house.  A Gamayun.  Sometimes shown as a two headed great bird, it is a creature of prophecy and of keen mind.  I know how people see me.  That I am a great brute who thinks with my fist.   But I am more than they give me credit for because it is better to be underestimated.” Victor smiled.   
  
“I feel… different…” Cedric couldn’t put his finger on it.  “Is that all you…”   
  
“No.  It is not.” Victor’s smile tightened.  “I placed runes and wards in the beaks and claws of the Gamayun.  And with that bound your magic to my will.  If I do not wish you to have magic to do a thing, then you do not have magic to do the thing.” He picked Cedric’s chin in his hand and made him look at him.  “You are brilliant, keen of mind, and graceful of body.  You will make a fine addition to house Gamayun.  And later to my family.”   
  
“V-victor…” Cedric blushed.   
  
“You will always be _rob_ and I will likely wise keep you gol.  But…” Victor’s eyes softened.  “I will not be parted from you.  Not ever.  So please, for the sake of your mind and body, let all foolish notions of escape leave your mind.” Victor sighed.   
  
“I’m not sure I can do that…” Cedric bit his lip.   
  
“I know.  But hopefully by the time we are within the castle’s wards you will have learned to behave yourself.” Victor got up and got behind Cedric, he could heard Victor undressing.  “For now… another lesson I think.”   
  
“Wha…. OH FUCK!” Cedric moaned as Victor entered him again.   
  
“The ointment will have to do for lubricant.  Using a charm while you have it in you would… not be advisable.” He continued to fuck Cedric who couldn’t pass out from the pain or from the pleasure that kept wracking his body as he lay there and take what Victor did to him.  Cedric blushed when he felt himself growing hard from the pressure and the friction.  He blushed harder as he started to thrust back against Victor’s thrusting hips.   
  
“ung…” Cedric panted.   
  
“Someone’s starting to like getting fucked.”   
  
“y-yes m-master.” Cedric whimpered.   
  
“I told you, you would come to long for it.”   
  
“fuck… don’t stop.” Cedric whimpered as Victor slowed down slightly, taking shallower strokes.   
  
“I can do that.” Victor laughed as he bottomed out fully into Cedric stealing his breath away as he clutched at the bed.   
  
“fuck…” Cedric moaned.   
  
“Shall we see if I can make you cum again after all that?” Victor smirked as he changed his angle and began to throttle Cedric’s prostate.   
  
“OH GODS!” Cedric sobbed with pleasure as his hands clenched and unclenched as he struggled to stay still.   
  
“I wonder what other words I can make you say.” Victor rotated his hips and caught Cedric’s breath in his throat again.  “Oh the noises you make are just too good.” Victor purred.   
  
“G-glad you think so.” Cedric panted out.   
  
“Close?” Victor smirked.   
  
“al-most t-there…”   
  
“Too bad.” Victor plunged fully into Cedric and finished himself off, grinning as he pulled out and cleaned up Cedric.   
  
“T-that’s it?” Cedric whimpered.   
  
“Don’t worry.  I’ll fuck you again soon.” He chuckled as he finished cleaning Cedric up and climbed into the bed beside him.   
  
“why didn’t you let me finish?” Cedric blinked at him.   
  
“Never forget your place _Galenik_.  You are my rob.  You are not my boyfriend, not my lover.  Not even my mistress.  You are my sex toy.  My thing I fuck when I am horny.  I do not care if you cum.  I only enjoy the squirming tight throb of your ass as you milk my cock while you cum, that is the only reason I allow you to cum.” Victor snuggled down into the bed, bespelling the lights down.  “And if I choose not to let you cum, that is my business.  After all… _this_ …” He grasped Cedric’s cock.  “Is mine now, not yours.”  He squeezed before going back on his side and going to sleep.  Cedric sat there hard for the first time all day not under a curse to be so and suddenly wishing to jerk off but afraid to do so in the bed and knowing too well not to get out of bed again tonight for fear of pissing Victor off more.  So he rolled on his side and tried to get some sleep.   
  


***

  
  
Victor awoke later in the night, the sun barely beginning to light the sea around them, to warm lips around his dick.  He smirked and peeked under the blanket.   
  
“Can I help you?”   
  
“I thought if you were hard you might fuck me…” Cedric blushed.   
  
“And that you might get to cum?”   
  
“Yes master….”   
  
“Such a needy rob.” Victor took a hold of Cedric’s head and began to fuck into his face hard and fast, taking his pleasure from Cedric’s battered throat before emptying himself down Cedric’s throat and pulling out, cleaning himself up.   
  
“You came…”   
  
“Yes I did.” Victor smirked.   
  
“you’re not going to want to fuck me now are you…?”   
  
“No I am not.  Not for a little while.”   
  
“Can I masturbate?” Cedric blushed.   
  
“You seem very preoccupied with your release.”   
  
“I just… yesterday was more than I’ve ever… came before… and I kind of was hoping…”   
  
“Ot bogovete ti si nuzhdaeshta se kúrva, nali?” Victor shook his head.   
  
“What?”   
  
“I am just going to have to see to it this isn’t such a problem aren’t I.” Victor retrieved his wand and pushed Cedric down on the bed, face up, and pointed his wand at Cedric’s cock.  “Copia Gradatio!” A honey colored liquid energy poured out of the tip of Cedric’s cock and followed the movements of Victor’s wand, collecting into a bubble before he reached for his desk and took the ink pot, pouring the liquid in there he stopped it up with a wordless charm.  “There.”   
  
“What was that?”   
  
“Jerk off all you want.  No matter how much you do or how much I fuck you, till _I_ put _that_ back in _you_ , you won’t be capable of cumming again.  Even under curse.” Victor put the ink pot next to Cedric’s pot of ointment.  “And don’t think about trying to break it.  It’s indestructible.” He smirked as he went to his dresser and began selecting clothing.   
  
“B-but that’s not fair?” Cedric still felt the need to cum, but intuitively knew he couldn’t, his eyes sliding to the glowing honey like energy in the bottle.   
  
“It stops you whining and moaning about needing to cum.  Now you can’t cum, so you’ll stop whining about it.” Victor shrugged.  “Anyways, since you freed your leg, you can go fetch breakfast.”   
  
“c-can I dress?”   
  
“No.”   
  
“Yes master.” Cedric sighed, trudging off the end of the bed he paused.  “What do you want for breakfast?”   
  
“Tell the cooks it’s for me.  They’ll provide you mine and your portions.” Victor waved him away, and Cedric paused at the door, he could sense magic on it even if he couldn’t do magic. “Oh right.” Victor broke the spell on the door.  “Maybe in a couple days you’ll actually be trained enough that I can let you use magic for simple things like opening doors again.” Victor turned and went back to dressing himself.   
  
“Yes master.” Cedric blushed, feeling down on himself for having failed Victor.  He tried to shake that stigma but he walked down the hall, naked and hard.  He managed to find Léo walking the halls   
  
“Good morning.” Léo said calmly enough.   
  
“Thanks for last night.”   
  
“I don’t know how much you have to thank me for.”   
  
“Because of you I only got a bit of rough trade and the tattoo.”   
  
“Tat… he marked you?” Léo stopped stock still.   
  
“Yeah.” Cedric turned to show Léo.  Léo ghosted a hand down the tattoo and started walking away.  “Hey!” Cedric jogged to catch up.   
  
“I can’t believe he did that.” Léo was clearly upset.   
  
“Léo… what…”   
  
“He gave you his mark!” Léo blew up at him.   
  
“I don’t…”   
  
“I sucked his cock, learned all sorts of things to please him… and he passes me off to Nicoli.  Who is better at being my master than Victor ever could have been, but… but all that and YOUR FIRST DAY HE MARKS YOU!” Léo was crying.   
  
“What’s the big deal that he marked me…”   
  
“He had me two years, and never put a mark on me.  Nicoli has had me days now and hasn’t marked me.  I’m a rob… to be traded and discarded on a whim.” He gave Cedric a dirty look.  “But you, YOU who’s fucked up horribly, done all sorts of things, and made him mad enough he made a public display of you… and he MARKS you.”   
  
“What’s the significance of the mark?”   
  
“It means he’s going to keep you.  In a different time it was a sign to those of us in France and Europe would call it a trusted lover… in the East they call it concubine.  To Victor’s lot they’d call you nalozhnitsa.”   
  
“I’m his… concubine…”   
  
“You out rank me in the slave ranks now.” Léo turned and started storming off again.   
  
“But… we’re both still slaves…”   
  
“The robi have ranks and levels to their number.  I am a pleasure slave.  But unmarked I can be bartered, traded, sold, and discarded at will.  You are marked, you are a concubine.  You are _beloved_.” He wrinkled his nose, still trying to storm off.   
  
“I’m sorry.”   
  
“I…” Léo paused.  “It’s not your fault.” He sighed.   
  
“I’m still sorry.”   
  
“I’ll get over it; it’s not every day you get traded to the new Headmaster of Durmstrang.” Léo shrugged.   
  
“I guess that’s… good?” Cedric shrugged.   
  
“It is.  It comes with some perks.” Léo nodded.   
  
“So… food?”   
  
“Oh right, breakfast, it’s your first time.” Léo walked Cedric to the galley and pointed him to the Goblin behind the counter.  “Go to him.” Léo walked over to the goblin. “Zilx.” Léo nodded to the goblin.   
  
“You picking up for Victor?” Zilx looked to Léo.   
  
“Not any more, this is Victor’s new nalozhnitsa.” Léo turned Cedric around to show the goblin Cedric’s mark.   
  
“Didn’t know he replaced you.” Zilx shrugged.   
  
“I belong to Nicoli now.  I’m here for his breakfast.  And Cedric here is here for Victor’s.”   
  
“Wizards always changing their minds about which slave they fuck against a wall.” Zilx shrugged, Cedric blushed horribly at that.  “Didn’t think Victor for the marrying type.” He turned and went fixing Victor’s meal.   
  
“Victor didn’t marry me…” Cedric frowned.   
  
“That rune on your left shoulder says otherwise.” Zilx chuckled.   
  
“I don’t know this one…” Léo frowned as he looked at it.   
  
“It’s an old dark magic that we goblins taught the wizards.  While the marked tattoo makes… Cedric you said your name was?”   
  
“Yes sir.”   
  
“Sir he says.  A wizard loses his trousers and he gets polite.” Zilx chuckled.  “If we’d know all we had to do to get you lot polite was to stuff a hard cock up your asses, we’d have done it ages ago.” Zilx laughed, causing Cedric to sort of cave in on himself, embarrassed for his new station.  “But marked may make you Victor’s nalozhnitsa normally, but that rune… that rune says you are his kobila za razplod.”   
  
“I don’t know that one.” Léo and Cedric both looked at the goblin.   
  
“His broodmare.  He intends to breed you.” Zilx smirked and Cedric’s eyes got wide.   
  
“Oh.” Léo nodded.  “I hadn’t seen anyone get that mark before.”   
  
“Not done often.  You have to really want to keep the person with you.” Zilx shrugged, handing Cedric a tray with two containers on it.  “There you go.  I’ll get Master Nicoli’s meal for you Léo.”   
  
“You’d better not keep Victor waiting.” Léo smacked Cedric on the ass.   
  
“Y-yeah…” Cedric nodded and carried the tray out of the room.   
  
“That boy has no idea what he’s in for.” Zilx chuckled.   
  
“Yeah… he really doesn’t.” Léo shook his head.  “I still get the same meal or do I get an upgrade being the Headmaster’s rob?”   
  
“I know what Igor fed his robi… not got any requests from Nicoli yet… I suppose same as before till he does.”   
  
“Okay.  I’ll have a word with him.” Léo nodded and waited.   
  


***

  
  
Cedric walked in and closed the door behind him, resting the tray on the dresser, before picking it back up and bringing it over to Victor and sitting on the bed.   
  
“You’re quiet.” Victor opened the spell seals on the food, his bowl of bacon, sausage, eggs, side meat, and toast filled the room with their smell and the oatmeal he’d had as his rob’s meal since he was a boy.  “Not hungry?”   
  
“no master.” Cedric’s voice was flat.   
  
“If this is about your ability to cum, being dejected will not endear yourself to me.”   
  
“no master, it is not about that.”   
  
“Then what has you down?”   
  
“Zilx told me what the rune on my shoulder means.” Victor sat his glass down hard.   
  
“I should skin that goblin’s tongue.”   
  
“He thought it was funny I didn’t know.”   
  
“So now you know.”   
  
“Were you going to tell me?”   
  
“Why would I?”   
  
“Don’t I get a say in being bred?”   
  
“Why would you?”   
  
“Of course.  I’m a slave, a rob… I get it.  I don’t get a say.  But I thought that was sex and magic…I didn’t expect you to marry me.”   
  
“Why not?”   
  
“I..  I honestly don’t know if you even care if I live or die.”   
  
“Of course I do.  I care a great deal.  If you died I’d likely never find another who could look as beautiful as you do when you writhe in pain.”   
  
“Thanks…” Cedric sighed.   
  
“You are welcome.” Victor turned back to his meal. “You will have a full day today.  Normally we wait a while till the rob has earned the right to leave the chamber, but since you were in such a hurry, after breakfast you will have your work out to keep your body nice and lean for me.  I like my robi to be well toned.”   
  
“yes master.” Cedric.   
  
“After that will be what normally would be your education.”   
  
“Education?”   
  
“We cannot have our robi being ignorant.  You will continue your magical education, just with a Durmstrang approved cariculum.  And had you not angered me with that little stunt of yours, you’d have been allowed to use magic today.  But since I’m binding your magic for now… you will be target practice for the other robi.”   
  
“T-target practice?”   
  
“I’m sure the tutor will enjoy having them practice their erectile spells and wanton desire spells.  So they know how to put themselves and others under the influence to appear more willing for we masters.” Victor smirked.  “But today they will be practicing turning you on.  Not that they’ll manage to make you cum, but they’ll make you wish you could.  And make you regret your mistakes all the more.” Victor smiled.  “So eat up.”   
  
“I usually eat something sweet with my oatmeal…”   
  
“Then get on your knees and suck my cock.  Maybe if you hurry I’ll shoot my load on your food instead of in your throat.”   
  
“yes master.” Cedric got down on his knees, and took Victor out of his pants, swallowing his cock and getting to work on pleasing his master.  He had a lot to learn, but after one day and a lot of practice his blow jobs had clearly improved.  Yes…. He would learn to be an obedient sex slave, and when he was done with him, Victor was pretty sure he’d make a very fetching piece of eye candy to be seen on the red carpet events with him.  Granted he’d use charms and spells to hide who Cedric really was, along with the anti-aging charms that he’d place on him.  Cedric would be seen and photographed for the masses to gush over.  And maybe, just maybe, he’d eventually learn his place and be able to earn back some freedoms.  Victor wasn’t sure.   
  
But he could dream.  After all… he did intend to keep this one.  Maybe it was time he learned from the mistakes of the past and make sure this one learned his lessons fully.  It wouldn’t do to put all that work in and loose another one like he had lost the last one.  He knew all too well that Léo craved him like a drug, but he needed Nicoli’s soft touch more than Victor’s angry boot.  He carded his fingers through Cedric’s hair.  His beautiful _Galenik_ , oh how he was so sure he’d finally chosen correctly.  Cedric’s eyes shot up to lock onto his and Victor smiled.  He looked forward to breaking Cedric fully, but he would cherish these moments of his early of what Cedric would become.  Oh the beauty and the majesty of what he would become under Victor’s iron grasp.   
  
He would be radiant… and Victor would delight in all that was to come.   
  


_______

 

Translations: (Bulgarian spells)

(Dublikat) - Duplicate

(Stanete v bezsŭznanie) - Become Unconscious

(Sŭbudete se) - Wake Up

(Seks Rob) - Sex Slave

(Rob) - Slave [plural: Robi]

(Gol) - Naked

(Razkrie) - Reveal

(Galenik) - Pet / White Haired boy / Darling

(Bolka) - Pain

(Vŭzbuzhdam) - Aroused

(Srebŭren prŭsten) - Ring of Silver

(Ot stenata do tochkata na svŭrzvane pozvolete na tazi veriga da raste i da raste, neka charŭt i magiyata na choveka ne narushavat tazi veriga, dokato granitsata ne se podchinyava.) - From wall to point of binding let this chain grow and grow, let no charm nor spell of man break this chain so long as the bound does not submit.

(Mŭlchanie) - Silence

(Glupav rob) - Stupid slave

(Nagore) - Up

(Voda) - Water

(Nadolu) - Down

(Govorya) - Speak

(Izmiĭte go) - Wash him

(Vŭvedete) - Enter

(Ot huj se ne umira.) - You won’t die from dick, means you’ll be fine

(Svrŭkhstimulatsiya) - Overstimulation

(Kúrva) - Whore

(Za po dyavolite, po dyavolite, kakva glupava kuchka, kakvo mislish za kakvo?) - For fucks sake you dumb bitch, what do you thing what for?

(Podkanvashtite komandi se aktivirat) - Slave commands activate

(Izchakaĭte) - Jerk off

(Pŭrzalka) - Slick / Lubricate

(Prŭsten sebe si) - Finger yourself

(Klyuchalka) - Lock

(Spri se) - Stop

(Maĭstor) - Master

(Peta) - Heel

(Otvoren) - Open

(Otvori moyata mukha) - Open my fly

(Po-bavno) - Slower

(Po-bŭrzo) - Faster

(Lizha) - Lick

(Izmŭkni me) - Pull me out

(Smuche me) - Suck me

(Poglŭshtaĭte me) - Swallow me

(Toplina) - Warmth

(Podchistvane na legloto) - Clean the bed

(Nyakoĭ e izlyazǔl ot legloto… Nyakoĭ e neposlushen…) - Somebody’s out of bed… Somebody’s being naughty…

(Léo, kakvo imame tuk?  Dve robi, koito iskat da bǔdat lyubovni ptitsi?) - Leo, what do we have here?  Two slaves looking to be love birds?

(Dali ti e dal tseluvka na petal?  Toĭ sǔs sigurnost ima ustnite za tova…) - Has he given you a kiss on your cock yet?  He certainly has the lips for it…

(lǔv) - lion

(Golyama Bolka) - Greater Pain

(KRAĬ) - End

(Dǔzhdaven) - Sopping (wet) - powerful lubricating spell.

(Go chukaĭ) - Fuck him

(Po dyavolite) - Fuck yourself

(Porazitelen) - spanking

(Ot bogovete ti si nuzhdaeshta se kúrva, nali?) - By the Gods you are a needy fucking whore aren't you?

(nalozhnitsa) - concubine

(kobila za razplod) - broodmare

 

Latin Spells I invented:

(Vĭrīlītō) - Handless wanking charm

(Vĭrīlīsugěro) - Mouthless sucking charm

(Obstructō Vĭlrīlo) - Anti-orgasming curse

(Rodĭnus) - Rimming curse

(Pectuscite) - Male nipple nibbling spell

(Volupto) - The Pleasure curse, Crucio but with pleasure and pain.

(Gradatio) - The Orgasm curse

(Simulacrum Verpae) - A variation of the simulacrum curse that I didn’t invent, but where as the Simulacrum can be used to duplicate a body part, in particular the penis for sex toy use, Simulacrum Verpae uses a secondary element to force the duplicated body part to give sensory feed back to the person it was duplicated from.

(Erupto Vĭlrīlūs) - Ejaculation Curse

(Signum Animas) - Animated tattooing spell

(Lucidus) - a curse to force someone to be lucid through pleasure or pain.  Kind of a counter measure against what happened to the long bottoms.

(Copia Gradatio) - Removes and stores the ability to orgasm

 

French Translations:

(As-tu perdu ton putain d’esprit?  Victor vous habillera pour ca!) - Have you lost your fucking mind?  Victor will skin you for this!

(s’il te plait pour moi) - please, for me

(Seulement pour toi) - only for you

(fin) - End

**Author's Note:**

> Please contact me on tumblr @ Notsalony to discuss commissions


End file.
